Le cadeau
by ShinHeeHyo
Summary: Natsu et Gray partent en "mission" ensemble, pour la première fois, rien que tous les deux. Mais dans quel but ?


**A/N** : **Pour une fois, j'ai renoncé à faire une fic' romantique pour me consacrer à mon BROTP, à savoir Natsu/Gray. C'est vraiment très court et je m'en excuse, encore une fois, c'est un OS que j'ai rédigé en histoire, alors j'ai passé les détails. **

* * *

C'était sûrement la première fois que ça arrivait et c'était surtout aussi inhabituel qu'inattendu. Pour une fois, les mages rivaux de Fairy Tail allaient partir en mission ensemble. C'aurait pu ne pas être surprenant, si l'on exceptait le fait que les deux rivaux partaient tous deux de leur propre chef. Ils avaient consulté le tableau des missions et en avaient choisi la leur ensemble, sans la moindre dispute ou bagarre. Lucy regardait les mages partir pour Harujion, où allait se dérouler l'événement. En général, c'était elle qui parait en tête-à-tête avec Natsu lorsqu'il dégotait une mission. Elle garda ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et observait leur silhouette se fondre dans le décor. Juvia Lockser, la mage d'eau et profondément amoureuse de Gray, le regarda s'en aller au loin, les yeux pétillants.

"Gray-sama...", murmura-t-elle.

"Du calme, Juvia", la rassura la constellationniste. "C'est de Natsu et Gray dont on parle là. À eux deux, ils pourront surmonter n'importe quoi"

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle les regarda d'un air triomphant.

* * *

Sur le chemin vers la gare, les deux amis regardèrent l'environnement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le train... et ça n'avait pas manqué à Natsu. Rien qu'à y penser, son visage devint pâle. Constatant le changement d'humeur du Dragon Slayer, Gray se mit à rrire à vive voix.

"Déjà malade ?! On est à une demi-heure de la gare !", fit le mage de glace en riant de plus belle.

Le Dragon Slayer avait le mal des transports et Wendy étant en mission, elle ne put pas lui octroyer le Troia, sans oublier le fait que c'était moins efficace qu'avant, puisque le corps de Natsu s'y était habitué.

"Rappelles-moi déjà pourquoi on doit aller à Harujion ensemble déjà ?", demanda Gray.

"Ça fait trois ans que Lucy et moi nous sommes rencontrés", répondit le mage de feu. "J'ai envie de lui acheter quelque chose pour fêter ça"

Gray le regarda, d'un air surpris. C'était surprenant de la part de Natsu, qui en général, ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de choses.

"Ok, et pourquoi tu as voulu que je t'accompagnes moi ?"

"Parce qu'Erza est en mission, et je ne pouvais pas demander à Lucy"

Et là, Gray se mit à sourire.

"Eh bien, bon courage"

Natsu le regarda avec des gros yeux, pas certain de comprendre la situation.

"...Hein ?"

"Non, rien oublies."

* * *

Après un voyage en train quelque peu mouvementé, les deux arrivèrent à destination. Natsu ignorait lui-même s'il s'était montré convainquant auprès de son ami. La raison pour laquelle il tenait à lui acheter un cadeau était de un, pour ça, mais aussi pour trouver le courage de lui avouer ses véritables sentiments. Mais bien évidemment, Gray et Natsu avaient grandi ensemble, ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque, et Gray avait bien fini pour deviner ce qu'il en était vraiment. Malgré leurs différends, les deux mages se considéraient l'un l'autre comme deux meilleurs amis, mais c'était leur goût commun pour la compétition qui faisait qu'ils avaient plus l'air de rivaux qu'autre chose.

"Tu as une idée du cadeau que tu vas lui prendre ?"

Natsu répondit négativement, la tête cachée dans son écharpe. Gray se mit à sourire et posa son bras sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

"Allez, tête brûlée, on va choisir ensemble", affirma Gray.

Au final, ils étaient tous deux aussi solidaires que deux frères.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis des heures dans les rues marchandes de Harujion à la recherche du cadeau pour Lucy. alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de chercher, Gray tourna sa tête vers une boutique qui représentait des peluches à l'effigie des Esprits Célestes.

"Natsu, je crois que j'ai trouvé..."

"Hmm ?"

"Regarde", fit-il en montrant les peluches du doigt.

Les yeux de Natsu pétillèrent d'envie. Effectivement, Gray avait trouvé le cadeau parfait. Il courut vers le marchand, et au final, il choisit de prendre Plue. Il y avait même Loki, mais hors de question de le prendre !

"Je suis un ancien mage céleste", affirma le vieil homme qui tenait la boutique, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du mage.

Surpris, Natsu comprit alors pourquoi les peluches ressemblaient autant aux esprits de Lucy. Mais au moins, Natsu renait dans ses mains le cadeau idéal...

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Gray et Natsu s'étaient arrêtés près de la rivière où ils avait l'habitude de se battre. Ils s'étaient assis sur l'herbe, en regardant le coucher de soleil. C'était rare de les voir aussi calmes, surtout ensemble. Gray regarda la peluche que tenait Natsu dans ses mains :

"Tu comptes lui dire quand ?"

"Hmm ?", fit Natsu, qui ne comprit pas.

"Lucy"

"Oh, je..."

Constatant qu'il n'était pas prêt à répondre, le mage de glace n'insista pas.

"Tu sais que même si on se bat très souvent, ce n'est pas pour ça que je te laissera tomber. Si t'as besoin de parler à quelqu'un... Je suis là", avoua Gray, gêné.

Natsu explosa de rire.

"Depuis quand tu dis des choses pareilles, Gray ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !"

"Peut-être ouais"

Gray encercla ses genoux à l'aide de ses bras et dirigea son regard vers l'endroit où ils se battaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

"On n'a pas changé... n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non", affirma Natsu.

Il marqua une pause puis se leva.

"Mais bon, on est mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?", déclara-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Gray fit de même.

"Et comment, Salamandre !"

* * *

Le lendemain, Gray s'était installé au bar, accompagné de Juvia, en attendant que Natsu passe à l'action. Elle il ne dut pas attendre longtemps. Il le vit débarquer de nulle part, la peluche en main.

"Lucy !", hurla-t-il.

La blonde, qui parlait à Levy, se tourna et vit Natsu avec une peluche représentant Plue dans les mains et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un "Oh !" de surprise.

"Natsu ?"

"Dis rien et prends ça !"

Gray se leva de sa chaise et regarda Lucy.

"Oui, il tenait à te l'acheter. Il brûûûûûûûûûûûûûûlait d'envie de te faire un cadeau pour fêter les trois ans de votre rencontre", affirma-t-il, fier.

Natsu se mit à rougir, à la fois de gêne, mais aussi de colère.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !", hurla-t-il.

Il sauta sur lui et bien entendu, ils finirent par se battre. Effectivement, ils étaient comme deux frères que rien ne pouvait séparer.

* * *

**Voili voilou, un petit OS qui me trottait dans l'esprit depuis quelques jours. J'ai mis toutes mes fictions/OS en pause pour le moment, car j'aimerai me concentrer sur l'écriture de mon nouvel OS sur FictionPress, _En bas de cet escalier_. Si vous êtes intéressé(e) pour la lire, dites-le moi par MP pour que je vous prévienne de sa date de publication ! (: **

**Des reviews ~ ? :3**


End file.
